Swarthy
by kaisooexo
Summary: Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung sebagai warna putih didalam hidupnya yang gelap, tapi apakah itu bisa? Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung; Vkook; Taekook; BTS; Bangtan Boys; Angst; Hurt


**Swarthy**

Jungkook Jeon; Taehyung Kim

(TaeKook; Vkook)

Angst

Kaisooexo

…

Jungkook, bahkan tak pernah tau apakah kesempatan itu diberikan atau tidak. Baginya, ia hanya diberi dua pilihan dalam menepaki dunia ini; terus melangkah atau terhenti. Sejujurnya, dia tidak pernah merasakan kekecewaan sama sekali. Sekalipun tak akan ada titik terang yang singgah di kehidupannya, dia akan tetap menyunggingkan senyuman. Langkah-langkahnya terus sama, tak ada kegairahan yang menjalari tubuhnya. Baginya, semua terasa hambar, namun bukan berarti sama sekali tak berasa.

Bibirnya tersenyum disaat kala langkahnya mulai terbiasa. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba seakan memastikan pikirannya, hingga angin yang berhembus menghentikan niatnya.

 _Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia hanya duduk dan menunggu giliran_.

"Jungkook," Kepalanya menoleh entah kemana, menggapai sosok yang bahkan tak pernah ia lihat. Tidak perlu visualisasi, hanya rasakan maka kamu akan mengerti.

Yah, Jeon Jungkook. Dunianya seakan terenggut sejak kebutaan menghampirinya. Ah, ia lupa bahkan sejak lahir ia tak pernah melihat apapun selain setitik kegelapan yang terus menggenanginya.

"Ah, bisa kau naikkan sedikit lagi? Itu masih terdengar sedikit fals." Ia mengangguk, menuruti. Tak peduli dengan bulir kelelahan yang mulai mencucuri kepalanya. Bibirnya masih terkatup-katup berharap apa yang ia lakukan dapat tersampirkan dengan baik.

"Tolong tinggikan lagi Jungkook," Desahan itu menghentikan usahanya, dia harus bagaimana lagi?

Hingga suara itu datang, "Berhentilah sejenak." Jungkook dapat merasakan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, sepertinya semua sudah selesai. Kapanpun itu, ia harus berterimakasih pada sosok itu.

—OoO—

Pikirannya terus menjurus kesatu arah, entahlah entah apa yang dipikirkan yang terpenting adalah ia merasa tenang dari sekitar. Kedua mata indahnya masih saja tertutup menikmati setiap hembusan angin diwajahnya. Salah satu tangannya berpegangan pada kursi mahoni yang bermotif itu sedangkan tangan yang lainnya asik membelai daun jendela berkaca bening. Hingga suara lantunan dari biola itu, tak mampu lagi mempertahankan konsentrasinya. Nada yang saling terikat beraturan itu akhirnya membelah kenaifannya. Ia terkesima, Ia tersihir, Ia terhipnotis. Permainan melodi yang begitu sempurna.

Melodi itu terus berkeliaran dipikirannya, seakan berlari dan bermain didalam otaknya. Namun, belum sempat ia mengulumnya dengan sempurna nada itu sudah tergantikan dengan "Ah, sudah lama tak bertemu." Suara berat yang kemarin.

Tubuhnya berputar mencari-cari dimana letak pemilik suara tersebut, walaupun ia tahu mungkin saja posisinya tak tepat mengarah kesosok tersebut. Langkah demi langkah mendekatinya tak tahu pasti apakah sosok itu sudah didepannya atau belum.

"Ah, hai. Perkenalkan aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." Manusia bernama Taehyung itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Jungkook.

"A-ah hai, aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Dan ajaibnya, Jungkook dapat menerima uluran itu.

Mereka terdiam, hening. Kedua mata mereka saling menilik satu sama lain, walaupun pada kenyataannya hanyalah sosok bernama Taehyung itu yang memegang kuasa. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana rupa seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tampak begitu indah, berkilau bagai mutiara yang tergeletak didasarnya laut. Sedangkan dilain pihak— Jeon Jungkook hanya mampu merasakan.

—OoO—

 _Desember,_

Semenjak pertemuan tempo lalu, kegiatan rutinitas Kim Taehyung bertambah. Dengan tas selempangnya ia memasukkan biola kesayangannya itu bersama roti jahe buatannya. Mungkin seseorang itu akan menyukainya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, membawa roti jahe setiap saat merupakan kebiasaannya.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan berpetak tempat biasa Jungkook menggerogoti waktunya. Sekarang musim dingin, dan ia dapat merasakan bagaimana angin salju berhembus kemana-mana.

"Jungkook-shi.." pemuda yang dipanggil tak beranjak, mungkin masih terpaku dengan pikiran dunianya sendiri. Taehyung memaklumi, kakinya ia bawah kehadapan pemuda itu. Benaknya mulai bertanya-tanya, apa yang menarik dengan ini semua? Ah, ia hanya penasaran bukan bermaksud lancang.

Cukup lama mereka berdiaman. Tidak ada yang memulai, hanya menikmati kedekatan mereka. Jungkook dengan dunianya dan Taehyung dengan kekagumannya. Kedua mata tajamnya diam-diam memandangi sosok pemuda dihadapannya ini. Matanya yang begitu teduh, wajahnya yang menenangkan semuanya benar-benar mengalihkan Taehyung. Ia, sejujurnya telah terjatuh dengan sosok tak sempurna ini.

Ah, ia hampir lupa. Dengan telaten ia membuka tas selempangnya dan membuka isinya. Memisahkan biola beserta gesekannya dan terakhir.. setoples roti jahe.

"Hmm, apa kau lapar? Aku membawakanmu kue jahe. Sangat cocok dimusim dingin ini."

Kedua mata indah itu mengerjab, "Ah, ya aku mau. Sepertinya kelihatan enak, aromanya sangat menyenangkan." Dengan hati-hati Taehyung membuka toples itu, mengeluarkan satu bentuk manusia kehadapan Jungkook. "Ini, ambillah."

"Ah bisa kau beritahu dimana aku mengambilnya?" Permintaan itu mengingatkannya kembali atas kenyataan. Pemuda didepannya ini tidaklah sesempurna yang ia kira. Taehyung perlahan menggapai tangan manis itu, membawanya ke beberapa babak hingga roti jahe itu tersampir ditangannya.

"Bawa ia kemulutmu. Rasakan dan nikmati." Tanpa perintahpun sosok itu melakukannya. Sekali lagi, Jungkook terkesima untuk Kedua kalinya.

"Roti jahe ini sangat enak, aku benar-benar menyukainya." Tutur pemuda itu dalam kunyahannya. Bibirnya tersenyum sembari membawa manusia-manusia itu kedalam mulutnya. Jujur, ini kali pertama Taehyung mendapat pujian serenyah ini.

"Hmm, suaramu sangat bagus Jungkook-shi." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja, tanpa maksud mencari kesempatan. Sosok pemuda didepannya telah membutakan pikirannya, salahkah dia bila seperti ini?

Suara kekehan itu menggema, bersahutan dengan ucapan terimakasih Jungkook pada Taehyung, dan jujur ini kali pertamanya mendapatkan pujian dari seseorang.

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan permainan biolaku? Apa terdengar baik?" Tanyanya, penuh semangat.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya, bahkan lebih dari baik. Aku benar-benar terkesima dengan alunan melodimu, Taehyung-shi."

—OoO—

Semenjak pertukaran roti jahe pertama mereka, hubungan Taehyung dengan Jungkook semakin dekat. Tak ayal mereka berdua saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain.

Kali ini mereka duduk berhadapan, membelakangi posisi jendela Jungkook yang terus saja meronta ingin dibuka. Mereka seakan sudah saling terbiasa untuk berbagi keunggulan masing-masing, dimana Jungkook akan mengaitkan satu persatu lantunan nada yang dimainkan Taehyung kedalam pikirannya sedangkan Taehyung terus saja mencandui kesempurnaan suara Jungkook.

 _Beruntung sang pelatih sedang sibuk, inilah kesempatan mereka berdua untuk menyisiri waktu._

Tangan Taehyung menggapai setoples roti jahe yang ia bawa. Sekarang hanya sisa satu, beserta serpihan-serpihan yang ikut menghiasi toples Taehyung.

"Aaaa~" ucapnya sembari menyuapkan sisa kue jahe yang telah tergigit sebelumnya kedalam mulut Jungkook. Taehyung dapat merasakan bagaimana kenyalnya milik sosok sempurna ini. Walaupun hanya sekejab, tapi sensasi yang diberikan..— Taehyung tak'kan melupakannya.

"Serius, ini sangat enak. Aku semakin menyukainya Taehyung-shi." Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengerti pada pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Jungkook. Ia cukup senang, melihat sosok didepannya tersenyum.

Namun sepertinya kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Bukan, bukan karena dirinya yang berdekatan dengan Jungkook. Tapi ini murni kesakitan dalam sistem tubuhnya.

"Ahhh." Teriaknya tertahan, saat rasa sakit itu mulai menggerogoti dadanya. Beruntung Jungkook tidak terlalu tau gelagatnya. Dengan cepat Taehyung merogoh kantongnya mencari kumpulan-kumpulan pil putih yang setiap hari ia bawa. tanpa pelarut, ia menelannya bulat-bulat.

 _Pil penghilang rasa sakit,_

"Taehyung-shi, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Wajahnya meredup, tergantikan dengan wajahnya yang berkerut tersirat kecemasan, beruntung Taehyung masih mampu melihat guratan itu.

dengan cepat Taehyung mengatur napasnya, menarik-ulur rasa sakit yang masih mengitari daerah dadanya namun seakan tak ingin membuat Jungkook lebih khawatir, ia mengangguk dalam lemahnya. "Hmm.. y-yah, aku baik-baik saja."

 _Jungkook mengangguki tanpa tahu bagaimana Taehyung yang berusaha mengambil kehidupannya kembali_.

"Taehyung-shi, menurutmu warna apa yang pantas untukku?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja, Taehyung memperhatikan bagaimana wajah pemuda yang ia kagumi ini. Terlihat sendu dan memabukkan.

Ia tampak berpikir, warna apa saja yang tersaji di dunia nya? Ah Taehyung rasa— "Putih.." Karena putih benar-benar sangat cocok menggambarkan diri seperti Jungkook. Ia bersih, polos dan begitu menenangkan selain itu, warna putih bisa memberikan pencahayaan dalam dunia Jungkook yang kelihatan gelap.

"Ah, Jungkook-shi apa kau mau pergi ketaman? Sepertinya besok akan turun salju."

Jungkook tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Baiklah, bawa aku kesana besok."

—OoO—

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya dalam sweater yang ia pakai, Kedua tangannya masih dingin sekalipun sudah dilapisi dengan sarung tangan berajut. Tapi itu tidak masalah, ini hanya angin salju biasa. Kakinya terus bergerak mengikuti arah pemandu yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Duduklah disini, pemandangannya bagus." Jungkook menuruti, mendudukkan bokongnya diatas kursi berkayu yang sudah melapuk itu.

"Disini cukup mengasyikkan. Dari depan kita, kau dapat membayangkan Perosotan, lapangan, dan beberapa anak yang saling berkejaran." Terang Taehyung panjang lebar sekalipun ia tahu Jungkook tidak akan mengenal benda-benda itu.

"Sepertinya melihat itu sangat menyenangkan yah, Taehyung-shi. Kau dapat melihat indahnya langit biru saat terang." Jujur, Taehyung ingin menggantikan wajah sedih itu menjadi wajah yang bahagia.

Taehyung menggapai salah satu tangan Jungkook, melepas sarung tangan rajutan itu kemudian membawanya kedepan wajahnya. Jungkook tak berniat protes.

"Tapi kau dapat merasakan. Coba rasakan bagaimana bentuk wajahku. " Taehyung membawa tangan Jungkook kedalam lekukan wajahnya. Sekarang Jungkook dapat merasakan bagaimana tegasnya bentuk wajah pemuda didepannya ini hingga ia merasakan tangannya telah turun tepat didada Taehyung.

"Dan sekarang rasakan detak jantungku. Kau memang tak bisa melihatnya, namun kau bisa merasakan dan membayanginya." Taehyung semakin menekan tangan Jungkook kepermukaan dadanya, ikut meremas tangan Jungkook yang berasa dipegangannya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar kebagian dadanya. Sangat sakit.

"Aah.." jeritnya, pegangannya terlepas dan Jungkook dapat merasakan bahwa Taehyung telah terjatuh dari hadapannya. Wajahnya benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Taehyung-shi? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyanya penuh ketakutan, kedua tangannya meraba-raba.

Tidak bisa menjawab, dalam kesakitan yang menggerogotinya Taehyung mencoba mencari pilnya, wajahnya berkeringat dan begitu pucat. Tak terasa dunianya menggelap tanpa menyentuh satu butirpun.

Jungkook dapat merasakan dua orang— penjaga Taehyung— berlari kearahnya. Ia tak tahu pasti bagaimana keadaan sekarang, tapi yang ia rasakan adalah Kedua orang tersebut membopong Taehyung dan membawanya entah kemana. Namun sebelum Taehyung pergi, ia dapat mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang begitu lirih, _untuk menunggunya_.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya, tanpa arah dan tujuan. Taehyung telah pergi, meninggalkan dirinya yang sendirian. Tangannya masih saja meraba-raba sampai tiba-tiba ia menemukan pil yang berserakan disekelilingnya, ia memungutnya kembali berharap pil ini dapat membuatnya bertemu lagi dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook terduduk dalam diam diruanganya. Jendela bening itu terbuka, menyuguhkan Jungkook dengan kepalan-kepalan salju yang mulai turun. Ini sudah hari ketujuh semenjak kejadian kemarin. Jujur ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Taehyung. Keningnya berkerut seakan berpikir keras. Apakah dunianya yang hitam ini akan terus seperti ini? _Kemana sosok Taehyung selaku warna putihnya?_

Hingga, Jungkook dapat mendengar bagaimana alunan melodi dari biola itu. Bibirnya tersenyum, pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya lekas hilang begitu saja tergantikan dengan rasa sukacita. Pikirannya menenang saat alunan-alunan itu mulai masuk dan bermain-main didalam otaknya. Ia merindukan ini, ia merindukan Taehyung _nya_.

"Taehyung-shi, kau telah kembali?" Tidak ada jawaban selain langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat dan tergeletaknya setoples kue jahe disamping Jungkook.

"Makanlah," perintah itu. Suara itu. Seakan dejavu berkelanjutan, Jungkook hanya menuruti sambil mengunyah roti berbentuk manusia itu. Dan alunan itu kembali dimainkan namun belum sampai pertengahan alunan itu tiba-tiba terhenti.

Tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan Taehyung yang kembali rubuh saat dadanya kembali digerogoti oleh rasa sakit itu. Tepat didadanya, Kedua matanya terpejam, membiarkan biola dan gesekannya yang terlempar entah kemana. Kedua matanya tertutup seakan tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan dirinya. Kedua matanya sempat menangkap Jungkook yang lagi asyik menikmati roti jahenya, hingga pandangannya meredup dan dirinya yang kembali dibopong penjaganya entah kemana— mungkin kerumah sakit atau tempat yang lain.

"Taehyung-shi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan yang sama kembali terlontar dari bibir Jungkook. Tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan dan situasi sebenarnya.

Namun rasa khawatirnya kembali menghilang, saat ia kembali mendengar alunan-alunan musik yang sama. Wajahnya kembali tersenyum sembari menikmati lezatnya roti jahe pemberian Taehyung,

 _Tanpa tahu bahwa pemain alunan yang sama itu telah berganti orang..._

Ayahnya sendiri selaku pelatih suara Jungkook dan biola Taehyung. Wajah ayahnya menyenduh, pandangannya mengabur ketika melihat bagaimana bahagianya wajah sang anak saat mengira dirinya adalah Taehyung, pemuda yang Jungkook kagumi. Biarlah, jangan salahkan Taehyung yang begitu mengagumi sosok seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 _Dari awal sang ayah sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan putera dan muridnya itu._

 _Biarlah, puteranya menyangka jika Taehyung-lah yang berada disisinya._

 _Biarlah, untuk kali ini dunia Jungkook yang gelap diisi dengan kepalsuan._

 _Biarlah, roti jahe itu sebagai peneman dunia Jungkook sementara._

 _Hingga, Kim Taehyung benar-benar kembali._

…..

Finally, selesai. Ah iya, ini sebenarnya bukan fanfic baru sih. Hanya fanfic lama yang aku remake lagi (dan bukan Taekook) Berharap kalian suka. Dan jangan lupa untuk memberi komentar, karena itu sangat menentukan ku dalam menulis, hehehe.

Salam Fanboy,

Oh yang mau kenalan bisa berteman denganku di Ig; nueljyp


End file.
